


The One Where Stiles Makes Them Hug It Out

by hellolife21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Pack, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to break up yet another fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Stiles Makes Them Hug It Out

**Author's Note:**

> -Established Pack  
> -(Implied)Established Derek/Stiles  
> -Stiles being Pack Mom  
> -Hale house has been rebuilt (I just imagined this to be like 2 years in the future and everyone is graduated and now living in the Hale house.... technicalities, yada yada.)
> 
> I wrote this as a drabble to help me out of my writers block.

“Back off, Erica!” Jackson yelled from his place on the ground, where Erica had basically suplexed him.  


“Why? Because you’re the favorite?” Erica sneered. She cocked her hip and folded her arms across her chest, a cruel smile played at her lips. 

Jackson snarled and lunged at her, teeth ripping audibly into her new leather jacket. Erica half shrieked half growled and fought back, all claws and knees to the groin. 

Stiles watched the fight from the kitchen window of the house. Fighting was nothing new within the pack. Not everyone got along 100% of the time, not even 50% of the time to be honest. Personalities clashed, opinions clashed, and sometimes even clothing choices clashed. Just about anything could get the wolves into a fight. Even something so simple as who got to use the one good plate without cracks in it. That argument was always won by Derek though, and the plate was usually given to Stiles.

“Should I go out there?” Stiles asked over his shoulder. When he received no response from Derek, he looked out at the fighting wolves again, and back to where Derek was last sitting at the dining table. Derek was missing, which wasn’t anything new either. He liked to go for a run around the forest, check the area for other werewolves, sometimes he came back with stuff for the house from a thrift store. Derek was unpredictable when he left, but Stiles didn’t care. Just as long as he came back.

Stiles pulled his yellow dishwashing gloves off and tossed them in the drawer with the mismatched hand towels. It was shaping up to be that he was going to have to break up another fight. He felt like he was doing this everyday.

Boyd approached the two fighting wolves, just returning from his afternoon jog. “Again? What happened this time?” 

Erica slammed Jackson into a tree and it splintered slightly. The bark was already gone from one of their previous brawling sessions. “It’s none of your business, Boyd,” Erica hissed.   


Boyd put his hands up defensively and backed toward the house. Boyd was bigger, stronger, and faster than Erica, but that didn’t mean she didn’t scare him. Next to Derek, Erica was the biggest ‘threat’ to Boyd. Because when she got pissed at him, she got creative. She could just try and fight him like she does Jackson or Isaac or Scott, but she knows she won’t win and that she doesn’t stand a chance. 

So Erica gets psycological with Boyd. She will move everything in his room over 5 inches and he’ll run into things and trip. She’ll rearrange his room, hide his things, eat his food, and switch his body wash out for her own so he smells like roses and vanilla. These things aren’t that big of a deal to most people, but for Boyd, it is the worst. He likes consistency, he hates change and hates when people take his things.

“What are they fighting about now?” Stiles asked as Boyd passed him on the porch. Boyd shrugged and went in the house. 

“Uh, guys! Stiles is coming!” Isaac called from where he sat in the fallen foliage doing his homework. Isaac was the only one still in high school because his grades from when he was living with his father got him held back and he had to repeat several classes from Sophomore year when the others all became juniors.

Jackson slashed at Erica’s face and caught her right across the cheek, flesh tearing open and resealing rapidly. He tackled her into a fallen tree and snapped at her with his teeth while she held him back by the shoulders and attempted to roll the two of them over. 

“Jackson! Erica!” Stiles yelled, quickly approaching from the house.

Isaac looked between Stiles and the fighting wolves nervously. “Erica, Stiles is coming, you guys should really stop!”

Jackson glared at Isaac, breaking his focus of trying to rip Erica’s throat out to say, “Shut up, Mama’s boy!”

Isaac stood up, his notebook falling from his lap. Stiles pushed him back as he passed on his way to Erica and Jackson. “Stay out of it.”

Erica took Jackson’s distraction and used it to her advantage. She flipped them over, locked her legs around Jackson’s waist and bent down, teeth barred, trying her best to rip a chunk out of any part of Jackson she could sink her fangs into. Jackson held her off and easily flipped her head first over the fallen tree.

Stiles grabbed Jackson by the arm and dragged him away from Erica. Erica recovered from being flipped and immediately started for Jackson. Stiles put himself in the space between them and she stopped with a low growl.

“This is the fifth fight I’ve broken up this week, and it’s only Wednesday.”

“But he,” Erica started, fangs retracted, eyes completely human, and looking furious. 

Stiles cut her off with a raised hand. “I don’t care who did what. You need to learn to solve your problems like grown ups and not childish wolf pups.”

“What’s stopping me from removing you from this picture and beating her ass?” Jackson asked, taking a step toward Stiles, his eyes flicked between him and Erica.

“Really, Jackson, do you actually need to ask that? And  you also need to stop terrorizing Isaac.”

Jackson screwed up his face and looked over at where Isaac had resumed his homework, but was now looking up at the mentioning of him. “I don’t-”

“Yes, you do. You call him Mama’s boy, baby, stupid, slow and that’s just what I’ve heard since yesterday morning.  I’m sure there is a variety of other things that I can’t remember, or haven’t even heard, and don’t want to hear. You need to stop picking on him and remember that he is your brother whether you like it or not and maybe you should help him!”

Jackson looked down at the ground shamefully, mouth a tight line. He couldn’t deny he said those things, he knew he had. 

“Now hug out your problem and apologize,” Stiles said backing away from the two of them.

“What?! I’m not hugging him!” Erica complained.

Stiles pointed angrily at Jackson and Erica reluctantly closed the space between them. 

Jackson’s arms came up stiffly and closed together over Erica’s back as Erica did the same to him. “I’m sorry I said you dress like a whore,” Jackson said begrudgingly.

“I’m sorry I threatened to shred Lydia to pieces.”

Stiles folded his arms triumphantly and smiled as Erica and Jackson parted. “Now both of you hug Isaac.”

Both of the wolves snapped their heads in Stiles’s direction with matching ‘are you fucking serious right now?’ faces.

Isaac shrank down into the leaves to the best of his ability, hoping that maybe he could blend in with the foliage and disappear.

Erica and Jackson stomped over to Isaac, and Erica hauled him up by his jacket. Erica didn’t even know why she had to hug him, when she was almost always nice to him.

None of them were sure how to do a three way hug, so Erica just hugged him from the front. Jackson hesitated for a moment before wrapping himself against Isaac’s back. 

Stiles hand to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. Derek approached silently behind Stiles and put his hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on?” Derek asked, taking in the sight of the Isaac sandwich happening ten feet away.

“I made them hug out their problem because they were fighting again, and then hug Isaac because they’re mean to him. Well, Jackson’s mean to him.”

“Why didn’t they just hug Isaac separately?” Derek asked, trying to hide his own laughter.

“I don’t know,” Stiles whispered before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Erica, Jackson and Isaac parted and looked over at the Alpha and Stiles, both laughing in their general direction. Jackson and Erica rolled their eyes and headed for the house. Isaac slumped down against the tree and continued his homework. 

“I can’t believe you made them do that,” Derek said.

Stiles shook his head. “Me either.”

“This is why I love you,” Derek mumbled into Stiles’s hair with a kiss.


End file.
